100 Minuten im Leben des Severus Snape
by Angie Snape D
Summary: 100 Minuten - 100 Augenblicke.
1. Der neue Lehrer

Ich lade Euch ein, den Wettkampf gegen mich selbst zu begleiten.

Ausgeschrieben im Alraune-Forum für Magie und Phantasie von Alcina vom Steingerg  
habe ich mich für 100 Drabbles aus dem Harry-Potter-Fandom entschieden.  
In allen Drabbles soll es sich um einen Augenblick im Leben unseres Tränkemeisters Severus Snape drehen.  
Ob ernst, traurig, lustig oder auch mal ganz heiß, lasst Euch überraschen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Textart: 100 Drabbles  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Claim: Severus Snape

_

* * *

_

_Stichwort: Alraune_

**

* * *

**

**Der neue Lehrer**

* * *

Seit Wochen schon verdarb der neue Lehrer ihm den Appetit, kaum dass der Tränkemeister die Große Halle betrat.  
Obendrein hatte Minerva diesen auch noch an seine Seite gesetzt.  
Er, Snape, solle endlich über seinen Schatten springen, hatte sie lapidar gesagt.

Pah! Als wenn er so etwas nötig hätte!

Ein kaum erkennbares Lächeln huschte über Severus' Gesicht,  
hatte er doch eine brillante Idee,  
nach dieser der Neue hoffentlich nicht mehr neben ihm sitzen wolle.

Die Zweitklässler würden heute die jungen Alraunen umtopfen.  
Wäre doch gelacht, wenn dem Neuen das Ende dieser Unterrichtsstunde nicht wie ein Déjà-vu erschien.

„Tee, Professor Longbottom?"

**

* * *

**

**ENDE**


	2. Träume

oOoOo

_

* * *

_

_Stichwort: Pferd_

**

* * *

**

**T****räume**

* * *

Völlig in Gedanken versunken strich Severus dem Tier zärtlich vom Hals über den Rücken bis hin zur Kuppe.  
Es war ein wirklich prächtiger schwarzer Hengst, dessen lange Mähne in einem tiefen Blauschwarz schimmerte.

„Severus?" Die Stimme des Freundes riss ihn aus seinen Träumen.

„Ach, Lucius, ich möchte nur ein einziges Mal auf dem Rücken dieses Pferdes durch die Highlands reiten,  
das muss wunderbar sein", seufzte Severus.

„Ja, das wäre es ganz sicher", antwortete der Blonde, „und das werden wir auch irgendwann tun.  
Doch dieses hier ist ein Springer und ich warte seit einer Ewigkeit auf den nächsten Zug von dir."

**

* * *

**

**ENDE **


	3. Verloren

oOoOo

_

* * *

_

_Stichwort: Blumenkranz_

**

* * *

**

**Verloren**

* * *

Den ganzen Vormittag hatte Severus auf den Wiesen des Schlosses zugebracht.  
Er wusste, an welchen Stellen er suchen musste  
und schnell hatte er die roten, gelben und weißen Blüten zu einem wunderschönen Blumenkranz geflochten.

Jetzt, am Nachmittag, saß er sichtlich nervös an einen Baum gelehnt.  
Nach dem Mittagessen konnte er ihr heimlich einen kleinen Zettel zustecken...  
er hoffte so sehr, dass sie kommen würde.

Die Stunden vergingen, die Sonne war längst untergegangen... doch er blieb allein.

Da wusste Severus, er hatte sie endgültig verloren...  
nur weil ihm in einem unbedachten Moment dieses eine unverzeihliche Wort über die Lippen gekommen war.

**

* * *

**

**ENDE **


	4. Ein perfides Spiel

oOoOo

_

* * *

_

_Stichwort: Schierling_

**

* * *

**

**Ein perfides Spiel**

* * *

Endlich betrat Severus wieder Hogwarts' Boden.  
Ihm war speiübel und er hätte sich am liebsten übergeben.

Die Spiele des Dunklen Lords nahmen immer perfidere Ausmaße an.  
Er wollte Spaß haben, während er abtrünnige Untergebene strafte.  
Und Severus sollte ihm den Trank dafür liefern.

Wütend schlug Severus die Kerkertür hinter sich zu.  
Er wusste um die Wirkung der wichtigsten Essenz…  
Brechreiz, Verlust des Sprach- und Schluckvermögens und Muskelkrämpfe würden die Atmung lähmen,  
bis schließlich der Tod eintrat.

Er nahm den Verschlusszauber vom Vorratsschrank und fasste die kleine Phiole.  
Nur wenige Tropfen der Schierlingsessenz würden reichen, um ein Menschenleben qualvoll zu beenden.

**

* * *

**

**ENDE **


	5. Wieder daheim?

oOoOo

_

* * *

_

_Stichwort: Große Halle_

**

* * *

**

**Wieder daheim?**

* * *

Wie lange war es her, seit er das letzte Mal hier war?

Severus hatte diesen Ort seit Monaten aus seinen Gedanken verbannt...  
bis ihm die Schulleiterin nach seiner Strafentlassung das Angebot unterbreitete,  
als Lehrer an eben diesen zurückzukehren.

Er hatte lange gezögert. Doch nun saß er hier... in der Großen Halle.

Das Raunen und Tuscheln der Schüler galt zweifelsohne ihm:  
dem verhassten Lehrer, Todesser und Dumbledores Mörder...  
dem, der freiwillig sein Leben für sie gegeben hätte.

Tosender Beifall brandete auf, als Minerva die Lehrerschaft vorstellte und er hielt unvermindert an,  
als Severus seinen eigenen Namen vernahm.

Er war wieder daheim.

**

* * *

**

**ENDE **


	6. Wurzeln

oOoOo

_

* * *

_

_Stichwort: lernen_

**

* * *

**

**Wurzeln**

* * *

Pausenlos schaute Severus zur Uhr.  
Ein schier endloses Wochenende, das nicht vergehen wollte.

Es hatte vor ein paar Monaten eine lange und heftige Diskussion zwischen Hermine und ihm gegeben.  
Doch schließlich hatte er es eingesehen und teilweise eingelenkt.

Sie hatte nun mal muggelstämmige Wurzeln und so lag es nahe,  
dass sie auch gewisse Zeit mit ihren Verwandten in Muggellonden verbrachte.

Severus hatte sich allerdings bis zum Schluss vehement dagegen gewehrt, sie zu begleiten.  
So musste er eben diese bittere Pille schlucken.

Obwohl... vielleicht sollte er es sich noch einmal überlegen?  
Vielleicht konnte er tatsächlich noch etwas von den Muggeln lernen?

**

* * *

**

**ENDE **


	7. Muggelkunde

oOoOo

_

* * *

_

_Stichwort: Safran_

**

* * *

**

**Muggelkunde**

* * *

Endlich hatte er sie wieder.

Mit dem bezauberndsten Lächeln saß sie auf seinem Schoß  
und schaute ihn mit ihren großen braunen Augen erwartungsvoll an.

Noch vor ein paar Jahren hätte Severus jeden,  
der ihm dieses Leben wünschte, eines Besseren belehrt.  
Und nun... er konnte sich ein Leben ohne sie nicht mehr vorstellen,  
würde niemals mehr dieses bezaubernde Wesen gegen die Ruhe seines Kerkers tauschen.

Versonnen strich er ihr eine widerspenstige schwarze Locke hinter das Ohr,  
als er jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.

„Papi, weiter spielen!"

Lächelnd nahm er die kleinen Händchen und sang weiter:  
„...Safran macht den Kuchen gehl..."

**

* * *

**

**ENDE **


	8. Hoffnung

oOoOo

_

* * *

_

_Stichwort: Kind_

**

* * *

**

**Hoffnung**

* * *

Mit prüfendem Blick schritt der Zaubertrankmeister durch die Reihen.  
Er hoffte, dieses Jahr möge endlich jemand unter den Erstklässlern sein,  
der auch nur annähernd seinen Ansprüchen an das Fach gerecht würde.

Doch es sollte wohl wieder nicht sein... bis er zum letzten Kessel kam.

Tatsächlich entsprach das Ergebnis der Rezeptur.  
Die Stachelschwein-Pastillen wurden erst zum Sud gegeben,  
nachdem er vom Feuer genommen wurde...  
der Heiltrank gegen Furunkel war perfekt.

Anerkennend erhob Snape seine Stimme: „Ordentliche Arbeit, Mr. Potter."

Der Junge mit den schwarzen strubbligen Haaren lächelte zaghaft. „Danke, Sir."

Trug dieses Kind doch nicht zu Unrecht _seinen_ Namen... Severus.

**

* * *

**

**ENDE **


	9. Sicher ist sicher

oOoOo

_

* * *

_

_Stichwort: Froschlaich_

**

* * *

**

**Sicher ist sicher**

* * *

Hätte Severus geahnt, dass er mit der Frau seines Lebens auch den Rest des Goldenen Trios heiratete...  
Nein, er lächelte, es war gut so, aber nicht immer einfach.

Molly Weasley hatte sie alle übers Wochenende in den Fuchsbau eingeladen,  
schließlich war es zehn Jahre her, seit Voldemort besiegt war.  
Und diesen Tag wollten sie gemeinsam begehen.

Beim Betreten ihres Gästezimmers glitt Severus' Blick sofort zum Fenstersims.

Hermine, der dieses nicht entging, konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen:  
„Severus, du suchst nicht zufällig Rons Aquarium mit dem Froschlaich?"

„Ich wollte nur auf Nummer Sicher gehen", antwortete er und musste selbst lachen.

**

* * *

**

**ENDE **


	10. Erinnerungen

oOoOo

_

* * *

_

_Stichwort: Zinne_

**

* * *

**

**Erinnerungen**

* * *

Tief in Gedanken stand Severus auf dem höchsten Turm.  
Sein Blick glitt über die Zinnen hinweg in die Unendlichkeit als suchte er verzweifelt einen ganz bestimmten Punkt.  
Doch alles was seinen Geist durchflutete waren Erinnerungen.

Wie lange war es her, dass er diesen Ort an jenem verhängnisvollen Tag betreten hatte...

Der Krieg war längst gewonnen, das Leben ihm nach dem tückischen Angriff der Schlange wie von Zaubererhand wiedergegeben.  
Die zermürbenden Verhandlungen endeten mit seinem Freispruch.

Nun stand er wieder an diesem Ort, der seinem Leben diese endgültige Wendung gab.

Hogwarts... hier hatte alles begonnen... hier würde auch irgendwann alles enden.

**

* * *

**

**ENDE **


	11. Vertrauen

oOoOo

_

* * *

_

_Stichwort: Mitternacht_

**

* * *

**

**Vertrauen**

* * *

Es war mittlerweile weit nach Mitternacht, als Severus hinter sich leise Schritte hörte.  
Er musste sich nicht erst umwenden, wusste er doch auch so, wer sich ihm genähert hatte.  
Er kannte diese Person, seit er als Elfjähriger an diese Schule gekommen war.

„Es ist kalt, Severus", sagte Minerva und legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf den Arm.  
„Lass uns hinunter gehen.  
Ich habe eine gute Flasche Rotwein geöffnet und die Elfen gebeten, ein wärmendes Feuer anzuzünden."

Severus wandte sich langsam seiner Kollegin zu und versuchte ein kleines Lächeln.  
„Danke, Minerva. Ich glaube, es wird ohnehin Zeit, dass wir miteinander reden."

**

* * *

**

**ENDE **


	12. Bis zum letzten Glockenschlag

oOoOo

_

* * *

_

_Stichwort: Geheimnis_

**

* * *

**

**Bis zum letzten Glockenschlag**

* * *

Viel zu schnell wurde es dunkel und die Sperrstunde war längst überschritten.  
Severus packte geschwind seine Habseligkeiten zusammen.

Wie sehr liebte er die Ruhe auf dem Astronomieturm,  
er, der als Außenseiter die Einsamkeit suchte und sich lieber hinter seinen Büchern versteckte.

Die Gänge waren spärlich beleuchtet und Severus beeilte sich, rechtzeitig in seinen Turm zu gelangen.  
Vorbei an den schlafenden Porträtbewohnern hastete er durch die Gänge.

Die Turmuhr schlug gerade Mitternacht, als er seine Räume betrat.

Er hatte sie gesehen, die wachsamen Augen der getigerten Katze...  
doch es blieb ihrer beider Geheimnis, wenn er stets bis zum letzten Glockenschlag zurückkehrte.

**

* * *

**

**ENDE **


	13. Morgenstunde…

oOoOo

_

* * *

_

_Stichwort: Pfefferminze_

**

* * *

**

**Morgenstunde...**

* * *

Als Severus sich an den Frühstückstisch setzte, glaubte er seinen Augen nicht zu trauen.  
Er war ja Einiges gewohnt.  
Aber was sich Albus heute hatte einfallen lassen, übertraf alles bisher Dagewesene.

Vergeblich suchte er seinen über alles geliebten Bacon,  
auch Würstchen oder Spiegeleier konnte er nirgends entdecken.  
Stattdessen gab es reichlich Müsli, Früchtejoghurts und frisches Obst.  
Die Krönung allerdings war, als aus der Kanne kein schwarzer sondern graugrüner Pfefferminztee floss.

„Was soll das, Albus!", knurrte Severus.

„Oh, mein Lieber", lächelte dieser, „wir Briten sind das dickste Volk Europas.  
Da sollten wir Lehrer doch in Sachen Gesundheit mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen."

**

* * *

**

**ENDE **


	14. Körperliche Qualen…

oOoOo

_

* * *

_

_Stichwort: Knochen_

**

* * *

**

**Körperliche Qualen...**

* * *

Lucius musterte seinen Freund, während dieser sich schwerfällig in seinen Sessel fallen ließ.  
„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich sagen, du wirst alt."

„Hast du eine Ahnung", schnaubte Severus und streckte alle Viere von sich.  
„Sämtliche Knochen tun mir weh."

Der Blonde musste lächeln. „So schlimm?"

„Noch viel schlimmer", stöhnte der Tränkemeister.  
„Bei der Ersten war ja noch alles bestens, aber so schnell danach die Zweite... dann die Dritte... und...!  
Ich bin fix und fertig!"

Lucius reichte Severus ein Glas Wasser.  
„15. Platz im Turmrennen, mein Respekt!  
Damit warst du immerhin schneller als die meisten deiner Schüler."

**

* * *

**

**ENDE **


	15. Auf der Suche

oOoOo

_

* * *

_

_Stichwort: Mistel_

**

* * *

**

**Auf der Suche**

* * *

Seit Stunden schon war Severus unterwegs.  
Er liebte es, durch die Natur zu streifen und nach seltenen Kräutern zu suchen.  
Hier konnte er seinen Gedanken nachhängen und alle Sorgen für einen Moment aus seinem Geist bannen.

Auch jetzt, in der kargen Natur des Frühwinters gab es viele Pflanzen, die er für seine Tränke benötigte.

Sein Jutesäckchen war reichlich gefüllt... bis auf die Mistel.

Severus musste lächeln, als er unter dem Baum stand und zu dem kahlen Geäst hinauf blickte,  
in dem sich, einem Nest gleich, das Gesuchte befand.

In diesem Jahr würde er die Mistel nicht allein zum Tränkebrauen verwenden...

**

* * *

**

**ENDE **


	16. Das heimliche Geständnis

oOoOo

* * *

Dieses Drabble ist eine Fortsetzung zum vorhergehenden „Auf der Suche" und es folgen noch sechs weitere… täglich.  
Lasst Euch überraschen.

* * *

oOoOo

_

* * *

_

_Stichwort: Konflikt_

**

* * *

**

**Das heimliche Geständnis**

Zufrieden sortierte Severus die Kräuter.  
Die meisten galt es zu trocknen, doch eine nicht geringe Menge musste schnell konserviert werden,  
damit ihre Essenzen nicht verlorengingen.

Vor sechs Monaten hatte ihm Minerva eine Studentin zur Seite gestellt.  
Er hatte sich vehement dagegen gewehrt, niemals würde er sein Labor mit irgendjemand teilen.  
Doch letztendlich musste es sich fügen, wollte er diesen Konflikt nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit ausfechten.

Severus blickte zur Uhr. Sie würde jeden Moment kommen und dann hatten sie beide alle Hände voll zu tun.

Auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde... sie war ihm längst eine wertvolle Stütze geworden.

**

* * *

**

**ENDE**


	17. Strafarbeit

oOoOo

_

* * *

_

_Stichwort: sauer_

**

* * *

**

**Strafarbeit**

* * *

Damals sauer auf sich selbst, weil er Minerva klein beigegeben hatte, wollte Severus alles daran setzen,  
diese Studentin schnellstmöglich wieder loszuwerden.  
Er übertrug ihr Aufgaben, von denen er überzeugt war, dass sie schnell wieder von allein ginge.

Wochenlang musste sie die Vorräte und Tränke penibel genau archivieren.  
Sie trocknete Florfliegen, schnitt und hackte, bis ihr die Finger schmerzten.  
Nicht ein einziges Mal ließ er sie an die Kessel...

Doch all das erledigte sie mit Fleiß und Akribie, nie kam ein Wort der Beschwerde über ihre Lippen.

Auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde... sie blieb... und er bewunderte sie dafür.

**

* * *

**

**ENDE**


	18. Kapitulation

oOoOo

_

* * *

_

_Stichwort: Tee_

**

* * *

**

**Kapitulation**

Immer wieder hatte er sie aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet.  
Doch alles was Severus sah, war eine eifrig arbeitende Hexe, deren Arbeit ihm, sehr zu seinem Leidwesen, nie Anlass zu Kritik gab.  
Es schien sie nicht einmal zu stören, dass er kaum mehr ein Wort als nötig mit ihr sprach und er sich alle Mühe gab, sie möglichst zu ignorieren.

Ohne dass er es bemerkte stand sie eines Tages lächelnd vor ihm und reichte ihm eine Tasse heißen Tees.  
„Soll ich wieder von vorn beginnen?"

Es war exakt seine Teemischung.

Auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde... er hatte gerade kapituliert.

**

* * *

**

**ENDE**


	19. Wärme

oOoOo

_

* * *

_

_Stichwort: Stechpalme_

**

* * *

**

**Wärme**

Hermines Tee hatte nicht nur Severus' Inneres gewärmt, auch sein Herz verspürte plötzlich diese wohlige Wärme als sie ihm lächelnd gegenüber saß.  
Hatte er sich zu ungeschickt angestellt, waren ihr womöglich seine versteckten Blicke doch nicht entgangen?

Am heutigen Weihnachtsvorabend würden sie endlich mit ihrer Konservierungsarbeit fertig werden.  
Doch das bedeutete auch, dass sich Hermines Praktikum langsam dem Ende näherte.

Er musste ihr unbedingt sagen, dass er es sehr gern sähe, wenn sie neben ihrem Studium wiederkäme.  
Sein Blick glitt zur Stechpalme, die an der Labordecke hing.

Auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde... er wollte nicht, dass sie ging.

**

* * *

**

**ENDE**


	20. Ohne Worte

oOoOo

_

* * *

_

_Stichwort: Macht_

**

* * *

**

**Ohne Worte**

Nachdem sie die letzten Phiolen mit den neugewonnenen Essenzen in die Vorratsschränke sortiert hatten,  
war endgültig die Nacht heraufgezogen.

Nur noch schwach flackerten die Kerzen und selbst das Feuer im Kamin schien den nahenden Abschied zu verkünden.

Wie sagte man einer Frau, der man bis vor ein paar Tagen keinerlei Beachtung schenkte,  
dass man plötzlich mehr als nur... Sympathie empfand?

Noch ehe Severus weiter überlegen konnte stand Hermine ganz dicht vor ihm,  
nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn sanft.

Auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde... dieser Kuss drohte ihn mit Macht aus der Bahn zu werfen.

**

* * *

**

**ENDE**


	21. Zauber der Illusion

oOoOo

_

* * *

_

_Stichwort: süß_

**_

* * *

_**

Zauber der Illusion

* * *

Für einen Augenblick fühlte sich Severus überrumpelt,  
doch plötzlich zog er Hermine eng an sich heran und erwiderte stürmisch den Kuss.  
Wie süß sie schmeckte.

Als sie sich nach schier endlos langer Zeit atemlos voneinander lösten  
schob Severus Hermine ein wenig von sich und blickte sie fragend an.

Diese deutete lediglich zur Labordecke. Dort hing, wie seit Tagen schon, die Stechpalme.  
„Ich habe längst deinen heimlichen Illusionszauber durchschaut",  
sagte sie verschmitzt, während sich der Zauber auflöste und ein Mistelzweig zum Vorschein kam,  
„aber ich hätte es auch so getan."

Auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde... sie hatte ihn besiegt.

**

* * *

**

ENDE


	22. Eine neue Zukunft

oOoOo

_

* * *

_

_Stichwort: Weihnachten_

**

* * *

**

**Eine neue Zukunft**

* * *

Zum ersten Mal verbrachte Severus die gesamten Weihnachtsfeiertage im Schloss.  
Nicht einen Gedanken hatte er daran verschwendet, sich nach Spinner's End zurückzuziehen,  
um der - in seinen Augen - unerträglichen und überschwänglichen Fröhlichkeit zu entkommen.

Sanftes Kerzenlicht verzauberte den Kerker und seine mystischen Schatten tanzten an den Wänden.  
Das Feuer im Kamin lieferte sich mit den Holzscheiten einen heißen Kampf.  
Nur ein leises Knistern ließ erahnen, wer der Sieger war.

Severus nahm Hermines Hände in die seinen und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf ihre Innenflächen.

Auch wenn er glaubte, es niemals zugeben zu können… Es war nur ein Flüstern: „Ich liebe dich."

**

* * *

**

**ENDE**


	23. Dankbarkeit

oOoOo

_

* * *

_

_Stichwort: Vergangenheit_

**

* * *

**

**Dankbarkeit**

* * *

Es dauerte nur noch wenige Sekunden, dann war auch dieses Jahr Vergangenheit.  
Es war das zehnte, seit er scheinbar von den Toten wieder auferstanden war.

Nach Naginis Biss hatte er mit dem Leben abgeschlossen,  
doch nicht mit der Sturheit zweier Löwinnen gerechnet.

Wie aus dem Nichts waren sie in der Heulenden Hütte aufgetaucht  
und hatten ihn ins St. Mungo gebracht.

Nächtelang saßen sie abwechselnd an seinem Bett,  
während sie tagsüber den Zaubergamot von seiner Unschuld überzeugten  
und nach endlosen Verhandlungstagen seine Freiheit erwirkten.

Ein warmes Lächeln empfing ihn,  
als er sich zu den beiden Frauen gesellte.

„Frohes Neues Jahr, Severus!"

**

* * *

**

**ENDE**


	24. Auge in Auge

oOoOo

_

* * *

_

_Stichwort: Kleidung_

**

* * *

**

**Auge in Auge**

* * *

Ihr Gesicht war dem seinen nun ganz nah,  
und er spürte deutlich ihren warmen Atem seine Nase kitzeln.  
„Schau mir in die Augen", sagte sie sanft  
und Severus folgte ihren Worten.

Noch nie waren sie sich auf diese Art so nah gekommen,  
stellte er plötzlich fest,  
und irgendwie beschlich ihn ein ungutes Gefühl.  
Obwohl Severus sich mühte,  
er konnte letztendlich ein Blinzeln nicht verhindern.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte Poppy,  
„aber du solltest beim nächsten Mal andere Kleidung anziehen,  
damit du nicht wieder stolperst.  
Der Zweig hat dein Auge nur gestreift und nicht verletzt.  
Du hast riesengroßes Glück gehabt."

**

* * *

**

**ENDE**


End file.
